Algo mas que una simple hermandad
by keyla24
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] Raphael siempre sintió algo más que un amor fraternal por su hermano mayor sin embargo su orgullo y temperamento impedía que hablara al respecto, pero un tragedia hará que estos sentimientos sean mezclados con amargura. Un odio y rencor que esconde algo más profundo.
1. chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es la primera historia que subo. No es mia. La autora original es nombrada 'Hamato Raphael' pero debido a que no tiene una cuenta fija para subir su historia, me ha dado el honor de subirla. Espero les guste mucho.

Si habra yaoi, sse ppdra una advertencia para esos capitulos. Sin mas que decir. Disfruten del capítulo.

En alguna parte de Manhattan en las alcantarillas se encontraban las tortugas tratando de descubrir lo que se proponían el Krang y Destructor-

¿Donnie ya sabes algo del supuesto cargamento del Krang? - **preguntó el de azul a su hermano esbelto-**

No aún no.. es muy difícil decodificar los datos de Kraang.. - **suspira** \- ahg... ¡jamás podré averiguarlo! - **golpeó la mesa con frustración-**

Será mejor que descanses un poco Donnie... como diría el Maestro... - **bajó un poco la mirada-** Splinter... Una solución surgirá pronto... solo hay que ser paciente...

Esta bien Leo.. estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas... - **se levantó de su escritorio saliendo del laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación-**

Leonardo también salió para iré a la cocina encontrándose con el pecoso quien preparaba la cena-

Hola Leo - **le sonrió mienta sacaba del refrigerador un par de huevos-**

Hola Mikey.. - **suspiró un poco pesado mientras tomaba asiento al comedor-**

¿Qué pasó? ¿Donnie pudo decodificar algo? -preguntó **mientras echaba los huevos en la sartén-** No... de hecho se desesperó... por eso decidí dejar que se despejara un poco..

Ya veo... solo espero que tenga hambre... voy a preparar su homelet favorito.. seguramente se reanimará... - **sonrió terminando de preparar lo ya mencionado-**

Esperemos que así sea... - **sonrió de medio lado-** ¿oye no has visto a Raphael? **-su sonrisa desapareció al oírse a si mismo-**

mm... no.. seguramente esta en su habitación como siempre... **-torció los labios mientras servía en platos la cena-**

De acuerdo.. **-se levantó** \- iré por él... si quieres tu ve por Donnie.. seguro se sentirá mejor al verte - **sonríe** **terminando de servir y acomodando los platos en sus respectivos lugares-** tienes razón... no quiero que el búfalo viejo me asesine y se queden sin comer.. **-rió y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la habitación del esbelto-**

Igual que su menor salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la habitación del de rojo.

Al llegar antes de entrar tocó la puerta-

¿Rapha? Ya esta la cena... ¿vienes a cenar? - **preguntó** **desde la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada-**

No lo sé... ¿También es obligatorio cenar con ustedes? **-el de rojo preguntó de mala gana-**

Solamente te pregunté si querías venir... **-suspiró pesado al escuchar a su menor-**

 **-abrió la puerta con brusquedad quedando frente al de azul-** pues yo también pregunto si es obligatorio como todo lo que has estado mandando... Bobonardo... - **lo miró seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos-**

Rapha.. ¿sigues con eso?.. no lo hago por fatidiarlos... lo hago tanto por su bien como... - **Raphael lo interrumpe** \- ¿Como por el tuyo no?... ¡siempre ves las cosas solo por tu propio bien! - **lo señaló-** ¡es tu culpa que yo sea así!... es... ¡es tu culpa lo que le pasó al Sensei! **-desvió la mirada** -

- **bajó la mirada al recordar aquella escena trágica de la muerte de su padre-** no... quiero que vuelvas a decirlo... **-dijo al borde del llanto-**

Deberías aceptarlo.. ¡fue culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa estamos solos Leonardo! - **el mencionado dejó salir unas lágrimas aún conteniendo el llanto-** ¡se supone que eres el líder! ¡Debiste hacer algo!

¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Yo no podía hacer nada! ¡Tu y Abril estaban malheridos y yo estaba con Donnie y Mikey peleando con Rahzar y los demás! ¿Por qué dices que es culpa mía? Cuando llegamos traté de advertirles cuando grité pero ... ¡nunca pensé que Destructor acabaría por matar a Sensei! **-dijo alterado el mayor-**

¿Lo ves? ¡Tu nunca piensas en nada! ¡Solamente te gusta dar órdenes! **-lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa amenazante-** y ya estoy harto...

 **-al no poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar frente a su hermano rudo-** ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no me golpeas de una vez? - **lo miró con temor mientras sus delicadas lágrimas recorrían sus suaves mejillas-** ¡hazlo de una vez y desquita todo tu rencor conmigo! ¡Si es que tienes ese valor que tanto presumes! Si es que de verdad estas har **-el** **azabache fué callado bruscamente por un golpe en la cara de parte del pelirrojo quien seguía sin soltarlo-**

¿Querías que te golpeara no? Pues ya lo hice y más te vale que te quedes callado... ¿me oíste? - **lo soltó aventándolo al suelo haciendo que éste callera de sentón frente a él-** ¡te estoy hablando!

 **-sin** **decir nada el de azul asintió sin dejar de llorar-**

El de rojo cerró la puerta bruscamente y sin mirar a su mayor se encaminó a la cocina. Leonardo juntó sus piernas a su pecho abrazándolas con fuerza

-ya no puedo más... 'padre _... te necesito..._ _desearía regresar el tiempo una vez más... solo una..._ '


	2. chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

 **Olvide especificar en el capítulo anterior que las tortugas en esta historia seran humanos.**

 **Las tortugas ninjas no son mias, ahora pertenecen a Nickelodeon.**

 **Adoro a Leonardo. Es mi tortuga favorita desde que vi la serie del 2003-2009 a los 6 años.**

 ** _*pensamientos*_**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del esbelto.

Ya veo... **-suspiró y lo abrazó por el torso pues su hermano era más alto que él-** tranquilo hermano... al menos me tienes a mi... puedes decirme lo que quieras.. incluso puedo ayudarte en el laboratorio... si quieres.. **-le sonrió dulcemente lo que hizo que el esbelto se ruborizara-**

Gracias hermanito **-lo abraza-**

Vamos.. será mejor que vayamos a cenar... **-se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta-**

De acuerdo **-lo sigue y salen de la habitación yendo a la cocina-** ' _ay_ _Mikey... no sabes cuanto daría por darte un beso en esos labios tan lindos que tienes...'_

Al llegar se encontraron con un muy molesto Raphael quien ya estaba sentado a la mesa, de brazos cruzados como si esperara a sus hermanos lo que extrañó a los menores.

Ehh... hola Rapha.. **-dijo un poco inseguro el rubio mientras tomaba asiento-**

Este solo frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

El esbelto se sentó del lado derecho del de naranja y al notar la mirada del pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío.

Eh... Rapha... ¿quieres... que después de cenar vayamos a la superficie?... **-el de rojo lo miró de reojo quedándose callado lo que hizo que Donatello suspirara y desviara la mirada-**

Al no notar la presencia del líder decidió preguntar.

¿Leo no va a cenar?.. dijo que iría por ti y después vendría a cenar... **-miró a Raphael pero éste al igual que con el de púrpura lo ignoró-**... tienes razón.. tal vez no tenga hambre... **-respondió como si Raphael le hubiese dicho un "tal vez no tiene hambre"-**

Los menores se dedicaron a cenar a los pocos segundos entró un Leonardo de ojos hichado y rojos cabizbajo y se sentó del otro lado de su hermano de naranja sin mirara nadie y se dedicó a comer.

Ah.. eh.. Leo.. creo que esta noche no dormiré... voy a seguir decodificando los datos de Krang.. quiero que sepamos cuanto antes lo que se propone Destructor ... **-el azabache tenía la intención de responderle a su hermano pero sintió como si la mirada amenazante de Raphael estuviese sobre él y decidió quedarse callado-** Mikey.. se quedara conmigo... él me va a ayudar... Así que no estaré solo... **-igual que Miguel Angel le respondió al aire como si le hubiesen preguntado "vas a estar solo o quieres que esté contigo?"-**

Ante la tensión que había en aquella habitación el menor se levantó un poco molesto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Leo, Raphael? **-mira a Leonardo preocupado-** ¿y porqué estuviste llorando?.. no me digas que no... se nota en tus ojos.

De pronto un silencio abrumador volvió a invadir la habitación.

¿Para qué quieres saber si no harás nada bueno como para "ayudar"? **-el pelirrojo habló con la intención de hacer sentir mal al de naranja lo cual funcionó-** así que mejor cállate... tu voz es bastante irritante **-Miguel Angel se quedó callado y optó por sentarse de nuevo, cabizbajo-** gracias.. **-dijo sarcástico-**

No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de Mikey... ¿me oíste? **-el esbelto defendió a su menor-** no voy a permitir que le haga esto... no mientras yo esté con él... ¡él no te ha hecho nada!

Claro que si... ¡HABLAR¡ **-la última palabra la resaltó-** ¡al igual que tú!

 **-Donnie suspiró y siguió hablando-** ¿y eso que tiene? ¡Tu también lo haces y nadie se queja! **-levantó su tono de voz tratando de no intimidarse-**

Raphael se levantó de su asiento bruscamente.

-¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¿Me oíste? **-ante esto un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Leonardo-**

R-Rapha... **-el mencionado miró de reojo al azabache-** d-dé-jalo n-no tiene c-caso q-que d-discutan...

Su voz se entrecortaba debido al temor que le tenia a su hermano. Para su mala suerte Raphael lo golpeó con brusquedad en la cara.

-mmgh ... **-se quejo el azul debido al golpe-**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre hablar, eh? **-Leonardo solo bajó la mirada tratando de no llorar-**

El rubio se levantó nuevamente y empujó a Raphael.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a golpear a mi hermano! **-grito el menor al segundo al mando-**

Ante esto los mayores se sorprendieron pero Raphael no se sorprendió lo suficiente. El temperamental lo tomó por el cuello jalandolo y volteandolo de espaldas a sí mismo y posó su otra mano cerca de la entrepierna del menor.

-Supongo que debo darte una lección... **-dijo mirandolo de manera amenazante y pervertida mientras acariciaba la intimidad del menor por encima del pantalón-**

Espero que les guste.

 **Rose Black Dragon: Muchas gracias por tus consejos, lo aprecio mucho. Me alegra que te interese esta historia estara llena de encrucijadas pero Raphael se dara cuenta de muchas cosas tambien. ¡Gracias!**

 **I Love Kittens too: Tienes razón Raphael fue muy insensible con Leo pero todo cambiara en el transcurso de la historia. Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!! ¿cómo estan?

Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

Sé que hay cositas que aun no se entienden pero no se preocupen todo cobrara sentido muy pronto.

oOoOo

Al sentir aquella caricia Miguel Angel se estremeció por completo.

-¡s-sueltame! ¡c-chicos! **-gritó desesperado y asustado el menor-**

El esbelto no tardó en reaccionar, sacó su bo y golpeó en la cabeza a Raphael.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? **-le reclamó-**

Raphael al recibir el golpe soltó de inmediato al menor y éste al sentirse libre se ocultó detrás de Donatello rápidamente.

-Solamente quise darle una lección a ese bueno para nada... sabe perfectamente que a mi.. ¡NADIE me empuja! **-al ver la reacción de su hermano bufó-** ¡ja! Ya no eres tan valiente.. ¿o si? **-dijo con tono burlón-** ¡ah! ... lo olvidaba... **-se giró hacia Leonardo mirándolo fijamente-** ¡DESEARIA QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO PARA QUE NO NOS MOLESTES DE NUEVO CON TUS ESTUPIDAS ORDENES!

El azabache, al escuchar a Raphael sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en su corazón pues no esperaba esas palabras provenientes de su menor a quien había admirado desde hace tiempo, pero quiso reprimir sus sentimientos para no incomodarlo pero ahora creía que esto dolia mucho más a diferencia de lo acontecido con su Sensei, no aguantó más y empezó a llorar.

-¡hum!.. ¡no son más que un trío de llorones!... *-dijo el pelirrojo para luego retirarse-*

\- Mikey... ¿estas bien hermanito? **-el castaño miró a su hermano quien estaba casi temblando-**

Este negó y lo abrazó fuertemente y Donatello, a su vez, correspondió al abrazo.

\- ... Rapha tiene.. razón... **-dijo Leonardo entre sollozos-** yo solo.. les causo problemas... ¿porqué.. Destructor no me asesinó?...

\- L-Leo... **-Miguel Angel miró preocupado a su mayor-** no d-digas eso... **-tomó a Donatello de la mano y los dos se acercaron al mencionado-**

-nosotros te necesitamos... tu si nos importas... **-dijo Donatello con un leve sonrojo aún tomando la mano de Mikey-**

\- ¡claro que no!... ¡yo solamente soy un estorbo!... **-los miró mientras sus lágrimas formaban un río en sus mejillas-** ¡desde un maldito principio creí que lo mejor era reprimir lo que sentía por él!... y ahora me doy cuenta que no me quiere en su vida ... ¿para qué demonios sigo vivo si Raphael me detesta? **-se desahogó el mayor-**

\- Leo.. tú... ¿estas enamorado de él? **-preguntó Miguel Angel incrédulo-**

 **-el de azul bajó la mirada-** si... el único que lo... sabe es Donnie... no te dije a ti por que... supuse que pensarías mal de mi...

 **-el de naranja lo abrazó con fuerza-** jamás pensaría así de ti... pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi hermano... yo... estoy igual que tú... pero.. a mi... eh... me gusta Donnie... **-el mencionado puso sus ojos como platos-**

\- ¿d-de verdad?.. **-lo mira-**

 **-el rubio asiente lentamente-**

Leonardo sonrió un poco pues él sabía que a Donatello le atraía el rubio hace unos cuantos años.

\- ¡Mikey!... **-el castaño lo abrazó y lo cargó por la emoción-** ¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡gracias!... **-gritaba emocionado-**

\- sshh... o Rapha nos dirá algo... **-susurro mientras reía levemente-**

\- cierto... **-sonrió al mismo tiempo que bajaba a su hermano-**

El mayor se sintió mejor y decidió recordarle a Raphael las palabras de su Sensei e ir a la misión que tenían desde un principio.

-oigan.. mejor vayamos nosotros a ver el plan de Destructor.. pero antes iré a hablar con Rapha... Donnie.. tu prepara el Tortumóvil...

-esta bien... ' _supongo que ya se siente mejor...'_ vamos Mikey **-lo miró-**

\- claro **-asiente y los dos salen para dirigirse a la cochera-**

Leonardo salió y se dirigió a la habitación del temperamental, al llegar dio un gran suspiro, tocó la puerta y habló.

\- Raphael... vine sólo para recordarte lo que Sensei nos dijo cuando éramos niños... **-comenzó-**

-¡No me interesa! **-gritó desde su habitación-**

 **-suspiró-** Ten cuidado con lo que deseas o Negai te lo cumplirá... **-dicho esto se retiró y fue directo a la cochera-**

Ya arriba del Tortumóvil.

-listo Leo.. ¡vamos! **-gritó entusiasmado Miguel Angel-**

 **-sonrió, subió rápidamente y se sentó en su puesto-** siguiente parada... la Guarida de Destructor.

\- ¡vámonos! - **dijo Donatello desde su puesto-**

Leonardo arrancó y fueron rumbo al escondite de su enemigo mortal.

Mientras tanto Raphael se encontraba recordando su niñez con su padre.

Hace diez años

\- ño! Lafa! {Rapha} ia déjanos en paz! **-gritaba un muy desesperado Miguel Angel de 4 años-**

\- Rapha por favor... solo fue una broma y ya.. **-dijo Donatello quien a sus 5 años ya hablaba sin ningún problema-**

\- ¡Lafa!... devueveme mi oshito ... ¡lo nesheshito! {Necesito} **-peleaba Leonardo esforzándose por quitarle a Raphael su oso de peluche-**

\- ¡ño! Ño te wa dah nada porpeh {porque} utedes se ievan {llevan} y ño she aguantan... **-respondió Raphael cruzando sus brazos aun sujetando el peluche-**

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?... **-preguntó el Sensei quien llegaba de la superficie pues buscaba comida para sus pequeños pues a pesar de que éstos fuesen humanos debían vivir bajo Nueva York-**

\- ¡papi! ¡Es Lafa! Ño me quere {quiere} dah mi osho.

\- ¿Raphael?.. **-el roedor miró a su hijo temperamental-**

\- ¡eios {ellos} me hicheron una boma {broma} y ahola tan chillando! ... Desealía {desearía} vivih solo! ¿Para que quero hemanos {hermanos} si solo chillan?... **-infló sus mejillas-**

\- ten cuidado con lo que deseas o Negai te lo cumplirá **-dijo su sabiamente su maestro y padre-**

-¿Y quen {quien} es esa señoah? **-preguntó un confundido Raphael-**

-Es el espíritu de los deseos oscuros... si lo cumple yo no estaré para ti cuando me necesites... por que esa señora es mala y también nos puede separar para siempre... **-se** **arrodilló a la altura de su hijo-**

\- ¡ño! Ño quero que ños sepale {separe} **-lo abrazó fuertemente-**

-Tranquilo... **-lo abrazó de manera protectora-** no lo hará si te disculpas con tus hermanos.

 **-se separa un poco-** hemanos ... ¿me peldonan? {Perdonan}

\- ¡si! *-respondieron al unísono-*

El temperamental sonríe y se acerca a Leonardo.

-para tu **-dice entregandole el osito-**

\- gacias! {Gracias} **-lo abraza con fuerza-** te quero musho Lafa.

\- io también Deo {Leo} **-dice devolviéndole el abrazo-**

 _Continuará..._

OooOo

 _Rose Black Dragon: Te agradezco enormemente que sigas esta historia. Me alegra que me brindes consejos, porque para mí las 'criticas' son consejos que ayudan a mejorar esta historia para los demas. Muchísimas gracias. Besos y abrazos._


	4. Chapter 4

Holi aquí otro cap

OoOOooO

 _Mientras tanto en el Tortumóvil_

 **-el esbelto se levantó y se dirigió al puesto de Leonardo-** ehh.. Leo..

\- Qué pasa? **-el mencionado respondió sin apartar la vista del camino-**

\- ehh.. cuando lleguemos... ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con Mikey?.. **-le dice nervioso-**

\- claro.. **-sonríe de lado-** mientras yo buscaré todas las entradas o salidas que hay para que podamos entrar y salir sin problema...

\- gracias **-sonríe y regresa a su puesto-**

Pasaron unos minutos y llegan a su destino

- **Leonardo se estaciona** \- listo.. hemos llegado

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a patear traseros de Kraang droides! **-gritó un muy emocionado Miguel Angel-**

\- si.. pero deben aguardar.. yo les daré la señal para que salgan **-le guiña el ojo discretamente a Donatello-**

\- De acuerdo Leo.. **-sonríe el genio-**

\- mm.. esta bien.. pero no pelees sin nosotros **-le sonríe su menor-**

\- no lo haré **-ríe y sale de Tortumóvil-**

-Después que el azabache saliera el esbelto se acercó a Miguel Angel.

\- ehh.. Mikey... yo...

\- ¿si?.. **-lo miró curioso-**

 **-Donatello suspira un poco y se arrodilla ante él-** Quieres ... ser mi ... pareja? **-le pregunta nervioso** -

\- D-Donnie **-sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo rápidamente-** yo ... ¡si! ¡si quiero ser tu pareja! **-grita emocionado-**

\- ¿De verdad? **-lo mira y éste asiente-** ¡gracias! **-se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza-**

\- Te quiero Donnie **-dice el menor mientras rie y lo abraza cariñosamente-**

-Yo te quiero mucho más **-dice sin soltarlo-**

Mientras, fuera del vehículo Leonardo se hallaba buscando las posibilidades de salir en caso de que necesitaran hacer su retirada táctica pero sin darse cuenta que entre las sombras se encontraba Garra de Tigre acechandolo. El azabache suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.

\- Rapha... quisiera que vieras las cosas desde mi punto de vista para que me comprendieras **-susurra tristemente-**

\- ¡Vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada mas y nada menos que le mismísimo Leonardo **-el mencionado rápidamente desenvaino sus Katanas-**

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! **-grita sorprendido-** ¿qué es lo que quieres? **-lo reta poniendose en posición de ataque-**

\- No sé, solo pasaba por aquí **-se le acercó de a poco** \- y ahora tengo un gran antojo de divertirme contigo **-le dice mientras lo mira pervertidamente-**

\- Pues no te será tan fácil derrotarme **-lo golpe con su Katana pero eso no fue suficiente-**

\- ¿Eso es todo?...¡ ja! **-Se burla el felino-**

El tigre sacó una bomba de gas venenoso arrojándosela a Leonardo. El de azul no logró esquivarla y al recibirla cayó inconsciente al suelo.

\- mgh...

Garra de tigre al verlo inconsciente lo carga en su hombro y manda a llamar a los robopies para que éstos atacaquen el Tortumóvil. Los menores salieron y empezaron a golpear a los robopies.

\- ¡Donnie! **-habló el de naranja mientras golpeaba a los ninjas roboticos-** ¿dónde esta Leo? **-pregunta preocupado** -

\- No tengo idea **-dice comenzando a preocuparse-**

El genio termina de destruir a los robopies, ayuda a su hermano menor y empiezan a buscar al líder.

\- ¡Leo! ¡Leo! **-gritaba Miguel Angel algo angustiado-**

\- ¿ah?

El castaño miró al suelo y vio las Katanas de su hermano

\- Leo... no puede ser ... eh .. Mikey ... se llevaron a Leo

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡esto no puede ser!

El rubio se alteró pues tenía miedo que Destructor acabara con su hermano así como lo hizo con su padre.

\- ¡No quiero que Destructor lo mate! ¡No!

 **-lo abrazó con fuerza-**

\- Tranquilo, eso no pasará **-trataba de tranquilizar al menor-** pero hay que volver debemos decirle a Rapha **-dicho esto lo cargó de forma nupcial y lo llevó al Tortumóvil-**

Los dos menores se dirigieron a su casa preocupados por su mayor, al llegar bajaron del vehículo y fueron a ver a Raphael rápidamente.

\- ¡Rapha! **-Miguel Angel, deseperado golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del temperamental-**

\- ¿Y ahora qué? **-éste salió y notó la desesperación de su hermano-** yo no te hice nada, ¿que pasa contigo?

\- ¡E-es Leo! ¡Destructor se lo llevó! **-el rubio no soportó y empezó a llorar-**

\- ¿Qué? **-susurro el pelirrojo sorprendido-**

 _continuará_

 _OoOOoO_

 _Muchas a todos los que siguen esta historia. Lamento no haber subido capitulo tuve problemas y sumandole los trabajos de la universidad jejeje pues ... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de mil quinientos años aquí está el capítulo :v/

oOoOo

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lamento mucho la tardanza ... Sin más preámbulos ¡Que comience el capítulo!_

[...]

\- ¿Qué? **-el de rojo se sorprendió pero no lo suficiente-** debemos ir a buscarlo, no quiero que siga fingiendo y siga escondido en su habitación ¡como vil cobarde! **-comenzó siendo sarcástico pero terminó por empujar a Miguel Ángel al suelo-**

\- ¡Au! .. ¡e-es la verdad! **-replicó al borde del llanto-**

\- Rapha, Destructor sí se llevó a Leo **-se acercó el esbelto para levantar a su pareja-**

\- ¡No quiero que sigan con esa estúpida broma! ¡Y más les vale que dejen de joder o si no iré ahora mismo a golpear a Leonardo! **-cerró bruscamente la puerta de su habitación-**

\- Do-nnie **-el rubio comenzó a llorar y se ocultó contra el pecho del mencionado-**

\- shh... no llores.. yo sé que salvaremos a Leo, pero debemos averiguar en dónde lo tienen.. no creo que Destructor sea tan estúpido como para mantener a Leo en su guarida **-apoya su cabeza sobre la de Miguel Ángel-**

\- Esta bien **-se aferró más a él-** _no quiero perder a mi hermano..._

Mientras en alguna parte a las afueras de la Ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraba un inconsciente Leonardo en el suelo de una habitación grande llena de celdas

\- ... mgh ... **-el azabache comenzaba a despertar pero fue despertado de una patada en el estómago-** ¡ahg!

\- Por fin despiertas Leonardo

El mencionado reconoció fácilmente aquella voz perteneciente al sujeto que lo despertó

\- G-Garra de Tigre **-lo miró de reojo molesto-**

\- ¿Es tan obvio? **-sonríe cínico-**

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? **-gritó molesto-**

\- solamente queremos jugar contigo **-lo mira pervertidamente-**

\- ¿q-queremos? **-al oír al tigre el azabache sudo frío-**

\- si... QUEREMOS.. **-respondió una voz fría a sus espaldas-**

\- ¿Ra-hzar? **-Leonardo se giró solo para comprobar que el perro mutante estaba detrás suyo-**

\- así es, pero no solo yo **-ríe perversamente-**

Ante esto Leonardo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban Cara de Pez y Destructor

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? **-trató de no mostrar miedo-**

\- ya oíste a Garra de Tigre **-respondió Destructor acercándose a él-** ahora ¡desvistete!

\- ¿q-que? **-esto hizo que su cuerpo temblara por completo-**

\- yo lo haré Maestro **-sonriendo maliciosamente-**

El tigre se acercó a Leonardo y de un zarpazo rasgó por completo la camiseta del azabache y después le quitó el pantalón al igual que su ropa interior

\- ¡n-no! ¡Ya déjenme ir! **-Leonardo gritó al borde del llanto al saber lo que le esperaba-**

-¿Quién quiere servirse primero? **-preguntó el pez de piernas robóticas-**

\- ¡yo lo haré! **-Rahzar se colocó sobre Leonardo y sujeto sus manos fuertemente-**

\- ¡n-no! ¡Sueltame!! **-el ojiazul trataba de patalear y safarse del agarre de Rahzar-**

\- esto no te va a doler mucho **-el mutante dijo cínica mente, se colocó entre las piernas del azabache y lo penetró de una estocada-**

\- ¡aahhhhh!~~ **-el líder no tuvo más que dar un grito desgarrador a lo que los que estaban presentes comenzaron a reír con maldad-**

[...]

 _¡No me maten!_

 _jejeje_

 _Nos leemos luego(?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dejaré esto por aquí :v_

OoOoO

\- Donnie ... ¿y-ya encontraste algo? **-el rubio miró preocupado a su hermano y ahora pareja-**

\- No, ni siquiera puedo rastrear el T-Phone de Leo **-suspiró el esbelto frustrado-**

\- Tengo miedo que le hagan algo **-rápidamente se le cristalizo la mirada-**

\- Tranquilo, yo sé que lo vamos a encontrar pero, tu debes ir a descansar un poco ¿no crees? **-el esbelto apartó la mirada de la computadora para mirar a Miguel Ángel-**

\- Pero, n-no quiero que estés solo **-lo miró al borde del llanto-** quiero estar aquí contigo cuando encuentres algo de Leo

\- esta bien **-el castaño hizo que el pecoso se sentara sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó protectora mente-** por si te quedas dormido **-le sonrió-**

\- gracias mi Donnie **-el de naranja le sonrió tierna mente y le dio un beso corto en los labios a su querida pareja-**

\- mm~ tienes unos labios muy suaves, pequeño Mikey **-el mencionado rápidamente se sonrrojó-**

\- n-no es cierto

\- si lo es **-ríe-**

OoOoO

Después de varias embestidas por parte del perro doblemente mutado la cadera del azabache le comenzaba a doler hasta que por fin Rahazar se vino dentro de Leonardo.

\- mngh!!~ **-al sentir la esencia de aquel mutante dentro de sí soltó unas lágrimas por el dolor que tenía-**

\- No estuvo tan mal ¿ahora quien sigue? **-dice el mutante maliciosamente mirando a sus compañeros-**

\- Sigue Garra de Tigre **-dijo Destructor-**

\- no no no ... yo seré el último para cerrar con broche de oro **-hizo una reverencia ante su maestro-**

\- Bien, entonces le toca a Xever **-ríe-**

\- será un placer mestro **-el pez de piernas robóticas se colocó entre las piernas de Leonardo-** vamos a ver qué tan buena está la mercancía **-sin más se dispuso a penetrar fuertemente al azabache-**

\- ahhg!~ **-éste solamente optó por llorar y desear que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento no fuera más que una pesadilla-**

De igual forma los presentes volvieron a reír al observar el sufrimiento de aquel chico de quince años

\- esto es tan divertido **-dijo el pez mutante entre jadeos sin dejar de embestir bruscamente al de azul-**

POV. GARRA DE TIGRE*

En el momento que capturé a Leonardo sentí que debía hacerlo mío, sentí que debía quedarmelo y no compartirlo, pero las órdenes de Destructor fueron muy claras capturar a uno de los hermanos para poder hacerlo nuestro juguete sexual... yo solamente quiero a Leonardo para mi... él será mi cachorro... y aunque Destructor se enoje defenderé a Leonardo para que no lo toquen de nuevo, solamente será mi juguete sexual y de nadie más

 _Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Raphael_

\- ¡Ese par de idiotas! creen que voy a caer en ese juego, ya no somos unos mocosos como para que sigan con sus estupideces, seguramente Leonardo los mandó para que yo vaya como idiota a pedirle disculpas ¡ja! Yo no tengo por que disculparme... solamente le dije lo que sentía y se puso peor que una niña de dos años **-acostado boca arriba en su cama se colocó una almohada en la cara-** ojalá que se cumpla lo que pedí.

[...]

 _Tan tan tan_


End file.
